Secretos
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Ser una heroína no es sencillo, nunca lo había sido y eso lo sabía, en ocasiones se deben hacer sacrificios, pensar en un bien mayor. Por mucho tiempo había logrado mantener oculto ese lado de su vida, pero todo eventualmente termina. Secretos que deben mantenerse como tal por más doloroso que pueda ser.


Betty Atómica no me pertenece. Aunque eso es algo obvio. Solo soy un usuario más de esta página que disfruta escribiendo y espera poder recibir comentarios acerca de su trabajo. Puede contener algo de Ooc.

SECRETOS

Parecía ser un día normal, parecía tan tranquilo, pero no lo era. Nadie podría haber adivinado lo que ese día sucedería.

La chica se sentía confundida y angustiada por los hechos de ese día. Si era su culpa o no, no era algo que pudiera cambiar.

Y eso le enojaba…

Le enojaba que sus amigos terrícolas le exigieran más de lo que podía dar, pero a la vez los comprendía y entendía lo molesto que podía ser el que te dejaran hablando sola, lo había experimentado por su propia cuenta pues en los últimos días habían decidido ignorarla, siendo ese día el que le aplicaron la ley del hielo.

Ese día, temprano, por la mañana había salido al parque donde sus amigos la esperaban, ese día, después de la práctica y concurso de patinetas, ella y su banda participarían en una batalla de bandas. Bueno, quizás no era un día normal, de hecho un día maravilloso, quizás perfecto…

Como nubes de tormenta en un día brillante se presentó el primer problema del día, su brazalete comenzó a sonar mientras estaba hablando con sus amigos Noah y Paloma.

"Genial, otra vez tu brazalete ¿Qué excusa nos inventas esta vez?" le reclamó Noah, era evidente que estaba molesto.

Pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Ignorar la llamada? No podía, había hecho un juramento cuando se inició como guardiana galáctica y el cual reafirmó al ser nombrada capitana.

"Debo irme"

"¿Por cuánto tiempo? para luego aparecer en el momento menos esperado"

"Yo, lo siento" respondió la pelirroja, le dolía la indiferencia de sus amigos hacia ella, pero como guardiana galáctica había cosas que no podía dejar de lado, después de todo era por un bien mayor y su deber". Noah, Paloma, sino reparo el brazalete no dejara de sonar durante todo el día.

"Podrías botarlo o al menos quitártelo" Sugirió Paloma, solo quería ayudar, ella no sabía lo que pasaría.

"Ya se fue" agregó el castaño molesto". "Cómo siempre"

"No deberías ser tan duro con ella, sabe lo que hace".

Mientras tanto, atrás de un basurero, se encontraba una joven de cabellos rojos oculta. O al menos así era hasta que una luz del cielo se la llevó del lugar. Algo extraño para cualquiera pero no para Betty quien lo veía como algo normal en su vida.

"Betty Atómica reportándose" fueron las palabras de la chica cuando se presentó ante sus compañeros.

"Hola capitana" la saludó Chispa sin dejar de lado su bolsa de gusanos cubierto de chocolate, mientras que X-5 retiraba los restos de chocolate de su metálico cuerpo notablemente asqueado.

"En marcha chicos" ordenó Betty señalando hacia al frente, dejando de la lado sus problemas en la tierra o al menos intentándolo. No se le podía culpar, después de todo era una adolescente, una con demasiadas responsabilidades quizás.

"Capitana ¿pasa algo?"

"Mis sensores detectan un alto nivel de preocupación."

"No es nada chicos, solo que discutí con mis amigos de la Tierra. Pero ya veré cómo arreglarlo, ahora lo más importante es detener a Máximo".

"Muero de ganas por darle unas patadas en el trasero a Máximo y a Mínimo" había dicho un emocionado Chispa.

Unos minutos después el escuadrón de Betty llegó hasta el lugar donde Máximo se encontraba creando alboroto. Vencerlo no fue difícil, de hecho fue todo lo contrario. Primero se presentaron y advirtieron que lo detendrían. Hubo una lucha con rayos láser deteniéndose cuando Máximo le disparó a un patito de cerámica colocado en una tienda cerca. El villano culpó a Mínimo antes de ser arrestado.

"Suerte Capitana con sus problemas en la Tierra" le dijo X-5 antes de que se retirara.

"Sí Capitana, invítelos a comer, la comida siempre ayuda" fue la respuesta de Chispa quien había buscado una sopa que su madre le había preparado poco antes.

"Lo tomare en cuenta, nos vemos después chicos.

Betty Atómica llegó cuando faltaban cinco minutos para que el concurso de patinaje finalizara, apenas a tiempo para poder participar. Si bien era cierto que sus acrobacias fueron fabulosas y con un alto nivel de riesgo, que su victoria fue merecida, algunos se sintieron molestos al no verla practicar y como malos perdedores aseguraban que la pelirroja había hecho trampa.

No pasó a nada más pero no por ello dejaba de ser incómodo para la guardiana galáctica. Como a toda adolescente le molestaba ser rechazada aunque no quisiera ser el centro de atención ni la más popular de la clase.

Betty estaba en su cama, viendo sus 2 premios, el del concurso de patineta y el del concurso de bandas. Recordaba todas y cada una de las palabras de sus amigos, tal vez ex amigos pues así se habían comportado.

"Por fin llegaste" la reprendió Noah. "Pero preferiste irte y nosotros ya estamos cansados de ello. Somos amigos, se supone que los amigos no deben tenerse secretos.

"Yo no tengo secretos" respondió Betty insegura.

No era que no confiara en ellos. Su secreto era demasiado grande para confesarlo. El rebelarlo sería exponerlos al peligro, sería arriesgarse a que la tomaran por loca. No estaba en sus manos decir la verdad. Solo podía esperar algo de comprensión, pero esta nunca llegó.

"¿En serio? Siempre nos dejas solos, nos mientes. Betty, todo tiene un límite y ya lo sobrepásate. Lo siento pero creo que no podemos seguir siendo amigos.

Paloma y Noah se retiraron dejándola sola. Realmente se veían molestos pero ella no podía hablar, quería hacerlo, confiaba en que ellos mantendrían su secreto, no en vano los conocía desde hace muchos años. Pero no podía hablar, había demasiado en juego.

No podía quejarse, desde el momento en que acepto ser Guardiana Galáctica supo que no era un juego de niños, que su vida y la de muchos correría peligro, incluso su planeta, por lo que era extremadamente cuidadosa cuando se trataba de su identidad secreta.

Había crecido y madurado incluso más que sus amigos, pues ellos tenían una vida normal y tranquila. Todo eso gracias a personas como ella, al trabajo de los guardianes galácticos que hacían su mejor esfuerzo y se sacrificaban para mantener el orden dentro de la galaxia. Incluso si por ello ganaban varios enemigos.

La pelirroja abrazó con fuerza sus rodillas, odiaba sentirse débil pero nada podía hacer para cambiar la situación, tan solo esperar a que olvidaran lo sucedido o revelar su secreto. Aunque esto último no era una opción y lo sabía.

Ser un héroe no era tarea sencilla, no era parecido a lo que se veía en los comics que de niña le encantaban. En las historietas el héroe siempre se queda con la chica y en el caso de la heroína con el chico. En la vida real era diferente, la vida era solitaria, preocupándose por la seguridad de los demás, olvidándose incluso de ellos mismos.

Pero no por ello dejaría de ser Betty Atómica. Aquello no era solo un trabajo, era parte de su esencia, algo que no podía dejar de lado a pesar de los problemas que había causado en su vida y los problemas que causaría. Pues cómo su abuela, quien también era una guardiana galáctica retirada, solía decir: "Las mejores cosas en la vida requieren sacrificios, lo fácil a la larga resulta aburrido"

Y apartando el hecho de que no planeaba dejar de ser una Guardiana Galáctica por su sentido de compromiso, también estaban Chispa y X-5. Más que sus compañeros de equipo y subordinados eran sus mejores amigos y casi hermanos.

Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al pensar en ellos. En aquel extraterrestre y aquel robot con los que había vivido tantas aventuras, habían estado en las buenas y en las malas. Cuando sus vidas habían peligrado. Más que un equipo era una familia y sabía que podía contar con ellos.

Aún así no podía evitar sentir tristeza, como si algo la quemara por dentro, como la angustia se extendía por su ser, corriendo a través de sus venas. Levantó la mirada de sus piernas, siendo una fotografía de ella, Noah y Paloma lo primero que vio provocando que la angustia regresara a ella. Realmente detestaba tener problemas con sus amigos.

Si bien era cierto que no era la primera vez que discutían por algo similar también lo era que esta vez había algo diferente, no lo sabía pero presentía que esta vez no sería tan sencillo.

"Y si vamos a comer". Había sugerido Betty esperanzada.

"Lo siento Betty pero una comida no arreglara nada, la comida no suele resolver todos los problemas".

"Deberías madurar, ya no somos unos niños".

¿Madurar? Era irónico que fueran ellos quienes le dijeran eso cuando eran los inmaduros. No eran comprensivos, pedían más de lo que podía dar, eran sus amigos pero no los dueños de su vida.

Un pitido sacó a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos, este provenía de su brazalete, era claro lo que significaba. En algún lugar del universo había problemas y se necesitaba la ayuda de Betty atómica.

Secó sus lágrimas y aplicando una ligera capa de maquillaje ocultó la evidencia de su tristeza, para poder mantener su imagen como mujer fuerte y digna Capitana. Contestó la llamada, si había algo que tenía claro era que no podía permitirse ser débil. Aquello no era propio y menos de las guardianas galácticas.

La vida de una guardiana galáctica no era sencilla, muchas veces para hacer lo correcto se debían hacer sacrificios. Ella lo sabía y por eso se dirigía a cumplir su deber…

Y los secretos seguirían siendo secretos. Al menos de momento.


End file.
